English An imaginary Tale of Badtempered Heros
by Milla Maxwell
Summary: Through an accident Sol learned that he had a son. And Ky is the father!
1. Prolog

The english version of my Fanfiction An Imaginary Tale of Badtempered Herioes and Unholy Knights.

It´´s my first time translating one of my stories into english so place be nice with my ad grammar^^'

Oh well, on with the first chapter.

An Imaginary Tale of Badtempered Heroes and Unholy Knights

Prolog

Sol should´ve known it.

What has he been thinking?

Well it was kind of an impossibility to resist Ky´s hangdog eyes, but but now it was too late to complain and got no other chance to befriend this situation…

"Ha ha…" giggled a small bundle in one of his corners of his two room apartment, which he got a while ago.

"Not again…" sighed Sol.

The midget, also called Sin, had again, for the fifth time of this day, fiddled with the power supply and Sol was about to throw him out of the window.

It was amazing how good he had his powers under control for someone who was halfgear. It seemed that he took completely after his father and absolutly nothing seem to be inherited from his mother.

Not that he would ever tell Dizzy, it spoke already too much against it that she was the mother and after all showed Sin up out of thin air and he doesn´t judged Ky as someone who made a real job of it, he was too prude and uptide.

Carefully, so that he wouldn´t get shocked, he grabbed he grabed the little pest and put him back at the table to his drawing materials which where provided y Ky.

Why of all thins was he always the one who has to watch over the brat? Dammit this guy was king! There are probably enough people who would take care of him…

He still remembered the first time as Ky introduced Sin to him, even though he hadn´t had a name at this point…

Normally it wasn´t unusual to see Ky with a kid in his arms, with his hero complex kids were the most harmless things that he dragged along, but as this one produced little sparks with his hands everythung was clear.

"_Kiske…This is a bad joke right?"_

_Ky grinned at Sol´s reaction._

"_Sorry Sol. I want to introduce to you my son."_

_At this time Ky was only half a year in office already he had produced an heir it seemed._

Now when he reflected that thought, it couldn´t have worked out. Dizzy wouldn´t have been able to give birth to a baby in such a short time. And before that she was always together with the jellyfish pirates, this hadn´t worked either.

"Who´s your mommy kiddo?" Sol asked even though he didn´t expected an answer.

Sin looked up for a brief moment before he attended back to his picture of his father, Sol and Dizzy.

Sol leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. He had to have a talk with Ky if he wanted it or not!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sin´s strange affection towards Sols took some really strange traits in the next two month. Not only that the words papa or pa sliped out in his presence more than once, he also seemed to loose more and more interest in doing something with his mother.

In addition to his gear growth which made a six month old infant to a three year old turd who drives anyone into madness, Sol included.

The only one not affected was Ky.

How he did this was really puzzling to Sol, after all he was with the boy like 24 hours a day.

It had probably something to do with his boyscout nature…

Today it was quite. Sol was only here to see if everything was allright but this silence was treacherous.

Almost natuarally Sol took the handle of his sword and prepared for a possible attack.

But nothing happened, the whole castle was shrouded in deathly silence. Noone met him on this floor and no sign that anyone was here at all. He already thought that he was totally alone as something collides with his side. He turned around and saw a flagpole that was hold by the young devil himself.

He couldn´t tell where he came from, because he couldn´t even feel him.

The little one grinned over both ears and pointed to the metal rod.

"Look what I got from daddy!"

Only a child could be happy about something like this, but Ky would be really crazy if he gave him a real sword or something like that.

Not that this was less dangerous. Who knows what he hat destroyd with this.

But there was one thing he was absolutly certain, namely that his shin would be totally pulverised tomorrow.

Ky had probably the same ulterior motives as he gave it to his son, so that he can terrorise him with it.

This was probably the revenge for the tee set that Sol destroyed on his last visit...

Before Sin could strike out another well-aimed hit Sol grabbed his collar and pulled him through the corridor to Ky´s office. The only place where the blonde could be found through the day. A true workaholic...

He didn´t took the time to knock, but just kicked against it hard enough that it almost broke.

Ky seemed to be used to this kind of greeting, because he didn´t move from his position.

Instead he just looked up and turned to the intruder: "Sol, I don´t know how often I said it to you, but door have a handle you know, how about you use it from time to time?"

Sol just raised his brow.

"Forget it, its not like you would listen to anything that I said to you..." reconsidered Ky his offer, "So what brings you to me today?"

"Nothing important, but after this little monster," he pointed to Sin, "decided to make me his training partner I thought I have a word with the person who gave him this thing."

Ky grinned unlike Sol he seemed to find it very amusing.

"Serves you right, at least I don´t have to worry that someone gets hurt too bad."

"Doesn´t surprise me, it was probably you who gave him that idea..."

Sin on the other hand seemed to be totally unimpressed with the whole situation: "Your arguing like an old couple."

Both stopped and stared at the little boy. Ky blushed and Sol just looked disbelieving, bevor turning to the blonde: "He doesn´t got this from me..."


End file.
